


It's Friendship, With Extra Perks

by spookysausage



Category: Daft Punk, EDM
Genre: EDM - Freeform, M/M, daft punk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysausage/pseuds/spookysausage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to tell him, but he doesn't know the right time to do it - if there even is a right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Friendship, With Extra Perks

Guy-Manuel presses the buzzer again. And like the last two times, there's no answer. He sighs out of frustration, tired of holding the plate of food that was balanced on his other arm. If he hadn't forgotten his key, he wouldn't have this problem. Actually, if Thomas actually knew how to answer the door, he wouldn't have this problem. He only left the key because he thought Thomas would be there to let him in.

"Hello?" Thomas's voice crackles through the tiny speaker.

"It's me."

"'Me'? Who is this?" Guy-Manuel can hear him stifle a laugh. What a great joke.

"Come on, Thomas," he groans, putting the plate on his other arm.

This time, Thomas actually laughs, he says something else, but Guy-Manuel doesn't want to listen. There's a loud ring, signaling the door being unlocked, which prompts Guy-Manuel to go in. He takes the stairs, all the way to the top of the building. The elevator is out, has been all week, Guy-Manuel doesn't like it anyway, it smells bad.

They're throwing a party, for no particular reason, just to have people over, that's what Guy-Manuel was told. It's more of Thomas's party, it's mostly his friends. Guy-Manuel doesn't know why he insisted on it so bad. Their apartment was small, really only big enough for two people. Three maybe, if the third person wasn't messy.

By the time he reaches their floor, the door to the apartment is already open for him. When he walks in, he kicks the door shut. Thomas is standing in the kitchen, leaning against the island in the center of the floor. Guy-Manuel smiles, and Thomas smiles back and waves. He can tell by the dazed look on Thomas's face, he's already started drinking.

Before Thomas even opens his mouth to talk, Guy-Manuel already knows. He sets the food down on the counter, next to the sink, and turns to face Thomas. They are silent, but Thomas doesn't have to say anything for Guy-Manuel to know what he wants. He shuffles over to the other man, and wraps his arms around him for a hug.

Guy-Manuel likes being with Thomas like this. Alone, where no one can bother them. It's usually the only time Thomas acknowledges him this way.

"People are going to be here soon," Guy-Manuel's voice is muffled, his face pressed close to Thomas.

"I know."

It's casual, nothing serious. Guy-Manuel knows that much. He knows he can't let himself get too close, no matter how much he wants to. Thomas doesn't know the marks he's left on Guy-Manuel. And Guy-Manuel can't see those marks, those bruises, because they aren't there, not physically.

They're kissing now.

Soft and slow. Thomas's tongue is deep in Guy-Manuel's mouth. Guy can taste the alcohol that lingers in the younger man's mouth. And then, they're on the floor. Guy-Manuel doesn't remember how it happened, how they got there, he hasn't been paying attention to anything else except for Thomas. He keeps his hands at his sides, letting Thomas take control, his half-hard cock pressed against Guy-Manuel's hip. The feeling of Thomas's fingers hitting his skin when he peels of Guy's clothes sends chills throughout Guy-Manuel's body, and he lets himself moan into Thomas's mouth.

Thomas is always gentle with Guy-Manuel. When they're alone, Thomas will hold him, make him feel special.

He can feel Thomas's hands slide over his body, and his lips kissing his face, neck and chest. Guy-Manuel is shaking, and he doesn't know why. In one swift movement it seems, Thomas has Guy-Manuel's legs propped up onto his shoulders, and he's pressing himself close to the man underneath him.

Thomas is inside of him. Moving slow at first, then after a while he's thrusting harder into Guy. He hisses quietly, and Guy-Manuel can feel a scream almost thunder out of himself. But he covers his mouth.

For the first time, Guy-Manuel wants it to be over. He grunts quietly, and lets his mouth gape open. There's a sharp pain in his hip - a cramp, or maybe Thomas's nails digging into him, he doesn't bother checking to see which it is.

"I'm so sorry," Thomas apologizes, and Guy-Manuel doesn't know why at first. The look on Thomas's face makes it clear he knows what he's done. Guy-Manuel bites down on his own lip, hard, and he can feel Thomas grab his prick, fisting it in time with his thrusts.

"Hurts…" Is all Guy-Manuel manages to squeak. "Please… please."

Thomas starts to say something. But he closes his mouth, and groans loudly. He waits for Guy-Manuel to come first, watching the smaller man squirm under him as he does. And when Thomas finishes himself, he feels like he can't move from where he is. Finally, when he pulls out, he moans quietly, he can hear Guy-Manuel gasp, and when he looks down, he tries not to notice that Guy-Manuel is bleeding.

Sitting up, Guy-Manuel wipes his face, and scans the kitchen floor for his clothes.

"I'm…" Thomas doesn't know what to say.

Guy-Manuel shakes his head, and assures Thomas that he's fine. He puts his clothes in a small pile, and picks them off the floor. They're both quiet. Thomas is sitting on the floor, leaning against the island, he won't look at Guy-Manuel. And Guy is standing, trying to think of something else to say, to make Thomas feel better, to let him know that they're both going to be fine.

"I'm taking a shower," is all Guy-Manuel says. Thomas nods, still avoiding eye contact, and moves around to pick up his own clothes. He shakes his pants out, and steps back into them

When Guy-Manuel turns around on his way to the bathroom, he almost says it. He almost turns back to tell Thomas what he wants to say.

_I really do love you._

But he doesn't say anything else. Not now, not after that — maybe another time.

When Guy-Manuel closes the bathroom door behind him, he can hear a distant buzzing noise. The party. He had almost forgotten.

Right now, every muscle in his body is begging for sleep, and he wants to, so bad. He wants to lay in bed, or maybe even right there on the bathroom floor, and sleep. He wants to curl up under his covers, and sleep until the next week. Maybe until the next month, even.

But for Thomas, he won't.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't quite been in the mood to write any happy/fluffy fics OTL ((sorry Kat sorry everyone))


End file.
